Princesa Ramen
by onighiri-chan
Summary: De la saga time after time traigo para ustedes ¡Princesa Ramen !... Por que ella era tímida no bailaría jamas en una tarima frente a tantos hombres o eso creyó "Neji nisan lo que haces por tus amigos" pensó


**Hola mis querido lectores XD **

Este trabajo es una saga de varios one-shot que se llama "Time after time" que iré subiendo de apoco contando diferentes suceso donde nuestra Hinata va creciendo y Naruto se va enamorando XDD así que no esperen Naruhina explicito si no que será de a poco en poco por nuestro lento rubio favorito

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado Kishimoto

Naruhina Canon!

De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía: c

Soy mala pero estoy trabajando en mejorar lo

¡que comience la lectura!

* * *

><p><strong>Princesa de Ramen<strong>

Si alguien me hubiese dicho que esta mañana estaría vestida con un traje de loli con motivos de rameen , cantando y bailando tratando de lucir tan coqueta como adorable probablemente me hubiese reído y afirmado con vehemencia que jamás tendría el valor de hacer tan excéntrica cosa , considerando mi personalidad.

Pero vaya que ahora me tragaba cada una de mis palabras porque toda vergüenza no pudo ante esa sonrisa plagada de auto confianza que le regalo lee , al pedir le tan extraño favor :

Flash back

-¿qué yo qué?- pregunte de nuevo nerviosa

Lee solo sonrió con ese extraño brillo en su mirada tan parecido a Gai-sensei que sentí un escalofrió recorrer toda mi espina dorsal ante premonición tan angustiosa que tuvo mi cuerpo

-tu serás la princesa del ramen- afirmo señalando me

yo trague hondo - Hinata -chan te necesitamos¡- me dijo tomando me con firmeza de los hombros- ¿ por el amor a todo el ramen del mundo nos ayudarías?- expreso convencido de cada una de sus palabras que conformaban un sin sentido para mis oídos , acaso dijo ¿princesa ramen?

le mire aun sin comprender , hasta que divise a Tenten acercarse con esa mirada fastidiada por las ocurrencias de Lee - el señor Teuchi realizara una reapertura de ichikarus y necesita de nuestra ayuda - explicaste para que al fin pudiera comprender - Lee quiere seas su portavoz .- comentaste soltando un suspiro

-y...yo- respondí tartamuda sintiendo como el calor inundaba mis mejillas , recordando esa timidez tan mía ¿ como podría yo soportar tanta atención? Me pregunte incomoda

- quien mejor que Hinata-chan ¡ la ganadora del concurso de ramen ¡la princesa del ramen!- de sus manos saco alegre un extraño gorrito con forma de tazón de ramen - y esta será tu corona- afirmaste

Frente a mí un extraño traje hacia acto de presencia, un vestido de muñeca con delantal con grandes volados en un extraño color naranja chillón que resaltaba los extraños estampados de tazones de ramen , todo con ese extraño corto que se no cubriría más de lo que era decente cubrir ¿estaba seguro era un traje de promoción? Pensé con una gota de sudor recorriendo mi frente.

Le pedí a los dioses me bendijeran con un desmayo para escapar de Lee pero ellos me castigaron con la conciencia , le pedí en una silenciosa suplica rescate a Tenten pero esta solo movió su cabeza en negación de poder ayudar me…. Pensé en tal vez fingir mi muerte y escapar tan lejos como mis piernas me lo permitiera pero lo ridículo de la solución golpeo mi cabeza ..

entonces pensé en el…. mi Ni-san ... ¿cuántas locuras no habrá hecho el por sus amigo? , dicen que la gente olvida con el tiempo a los que se van pero hoy podía contar que eso era una deprimente mentira que decían los dolidos por la pérdida de un ser querido ¿pero que hubiese hecho el en mi lugar? … Frente a mi estaba sus amigos tratando con esfuerzo ser los míos ¿era justo escapar? … me sentí culpable

- !Lee deja de molestar¡ - grito Tenten asestándole un coscorrón - ¡quien querrá hacer eso¡ - replico mientras Lee solo la miro tristón por la posible negativa que creería que le daría - pero Hinata-chan es perfecta .. tiene pechos- susurro bajito y pude sentir el aura maligna rodear a Tente mientras que la sangre subía a mi rostro avergonzado por milésima vez ¿podía ser esto aun mas abochornante? -!Leee¡-

-lo ... are... - afirme resignada mientras sentía la mirada alegre de Lee y la incrédula de Tenten - ¡todo por mis amigos¡ - chille fingiendo ser tan emotiva como Lee mientras él me acompañaba en esa abochornante pose

por qué …¿ quién no hace locuras por sus amigos ?¿ no Nisan?

- ¡sabía que contaría contigo Hinata-chan !¡esa es la llama de la juventud!- Tente solo movió la cabeza resignada - me sorprendes Hinata- comento bajito mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

Fin de flash back

"Derecha , izquierda , media vuelta y sonríe" repetía mi cerebro mientras trataba de mostrar mi mejor sonrisa - si tu quieres comer bien a ichikarus ramen debes conocer - cantaba con ese micrófono pecado a mi boca tratando de evitar mi tartamudeo -i.. …ramen-

-¡Hinata-chan no olvides sonreír!- grito Lee detrás de ella mientras Tenten solo miraba con resignación - si Neji viera esto.. moriría de nuevo- suspiro cansada a lo que Lee solo le dedico una sonrisa nerviosa afirmando en silencio – espero no me maldiga - comento tragando hondo

-¡princesa ramen! ¡Princesa ramen! ¡Princesa ramen!- se escucha por las afuera del renovado local decena de muchacho que roban embobados a la preciosa peliazul que hacia todo acoplo de su fuerza de voluntad por no desfallecer de la vergüenza .

o-o-o-o

Un rubio caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Konoha en reconstrucción sin pesar nada realmente cuando un tumulto que rodeaba su tan adorado lugar favorito así que curioso se acerco a mirar ….-¿Hinata?-

Sus ojos de abrieron de par en par mientras que a su boca le fue imposible mantenerse cerrada ante tan peculiar espectáculo… ahí frente a el estaba la chica mas tímida que conocía ¿bailando y sonriendo con coquetería? , su garganta pareció secarse y de su boca salió una ligera mueca de desagrado acompañado de un ligero sonrojo al notar lo bien que se veía la muchacha con aquel vestido tan corto que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación - esa chica está muy buena - escucho

-Dios la tengo que hacer mi novia- resonó entre la multitud

-tendré dulces sueño con ella esta noche - afirmo otro sujeto lo cual no hizo otra cosas más que intensificar el disgusto de ojiazul -¡cállense maldito pervertidos!- grito no conteniendo sus emociones , sacando de total concentración ala peliazul la cual le dedico una mirada

-Na…Na ….Naruto-kun?- balbuceo y entonces volteo y dedico una mirada suplicante a Lee y Tenten lo cuales entendieron al instante "Hinata había llegado a su límite de vergüenza" y ni torpe ni perezosa cayó al suelo desmallada .

-¡Hinata!- grito el rubio preocupado corriendo a su auxilio y miro de manera desdeñosa a los pervertido que intentaron antes acercase a ella a "ayudar la" siendo él , el único que pudo tomarla entre sus brazos - el show se acabo - grito gruñón ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes que no parecieron moverse ni un centímetro del lugar

Tenten miro sospechosa la actitud de Naruto pero luego sonrió hacia Lee que pareció entender las palabras detrás de esa sonrisa - ¡chicos la princesa solo puede ser despertado por el tierno beso del príncipe del ramen!- exclamo con su típica emoción y levantando el pulgar sonrió orgulloso- ¡ no es así señor ¡ - se dirijo al viejo del ramen el cual como si fuera perfecta sincronía le devolvió una picara sonrisa - ¡ veamos quien de estos caballeros ¡ ¿será nuestro aclamado príncipe? -

La mirada de los jóvenes pareció brillar de emoción mas el seño de Naruto se frunció aun mas enojado por la actitud de los otros ¿no iba a dejar que algún pervertido tocara a su amiga? ¿No? Se pregunto algo nervioso por sus reacciones

- El príncipe será aquel que logre comer mas ramen !- exclamo Lee - ¡demuestren su llama de la juventud!- Tente suspiro cuando escucho los gritos y ovaciones del público de jóvenes enardecidos por obtener tan dichoso premio – creo que puedo sentirlo….te caerá la maldición de Neji - dijo bajito solo para Lee el cual sudo frio al sentir una extra aura maligna a su alrededor..

o-o-o-o

La multitud gritaba enardecida a los mas del cincuenta participantes en el concurso –¡Princesa del ramen!- gritaban a todo pulmón mientras Hinata permanecía recostaba sobre una mesa a modo de altar al estilo blanca nieves – Yo ganare el beso - afirmaban con fiando uno de los muchacho siendo fulminado por la mirada de Naruto

-¡Bienvenido señores a la competencia por el título del príncipe del ramen!-

Se escucharon gritos y ovaciones por parte de todos alrededor -¡ ¿Quién quiere un beso?¡-

-¡yooo!- gritaron los muchacho

-Repito ¡ ¿quién quiere un beso?!-

-¡Yoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- se escucho aun con más enjundia

-¡empiecen!- grito Lee desde una tarima con un micrófono en mano vestido como todo un presentador de televisión

-comentarista Tenten ¿Cómo van por ahí? -

-la competencia está reñida hasta ahora van por los diez tazones de ramen!El primero a caído, repito el primero a caído¡

- espera ¡¿Por qué rayos son la comentarista?!- replico molesta Tenten

Los platos fueron llegando y unos a unos todos fueron cayendo , los gritos y ovaciones no se hacían esperar ¿Quién no quisiera besar a tan bella princesa?

Al final un solo rubio permanecía consiente y sin atisbo de nauseas o empacho por los mas de treinta platos de ramen que había degustado seguía firme decidido a ganar la –¡Nadie besara a Hinata ¡– afirmo victorioso al ver a su ultimo contrincante caer asqueado de tanta cantidad de alimento

-Y el ganador es …..¡ Naruto!- se oyó el grito de enjundia por parte de Leee quien sonreí feliz de lograr ese secreto cometido

Naruto pareció salir de su extraño transe de competido para caer de golpe con respecto a sus accione ¿Por qué había actuado así? Se pregunto algo avergonzado con su posesiva reacción para con su tímida amiga

Tenten y Lee se sonrieron mutuamente comprendiendo que era ahora de terminar su secreta travesura -Naruto –sama la princesa ramen espera su beso..- comento Lee haciendo una burlesca reverencia mientras señalaba la mesa donde Hinata seguía perdida en sus ensoñaciones

Las mejilla de Naruto no tardaron en tornarse carmesí y su lengua pareció secarse al instante cuando la contemplo tan bella dormida sobre esa mesa –cual princesa de cuento …en que rayos pensaba al ganar ¡¿El? ¿ besar la?!

Lo hombre parecieron emitir en conjunto un suspiro por perder tan dichosa oportunidad mientras que la mujeres solo suspiraron de añoranza por la suerte de la Hyuga y Naruto solo pareció paralizado buscando valor en todo su cuerpo para realizar tan bizzara y secretamente deseada acción

-¿Qué acaso no eres hombre para besar la?- se escucho entre el público aun Kiba que secretamente se había escondido entre la multitud a mirar con algo de sorna la escena , feliz de que el sueño de su amiga cumpliera una de sus fantasías ya luego se encargaría de poner a Uzumaky al corriente por abusar de su amiga dormida ..claro después de fotografiar en primer plano el beso …seguro y seria un súper regalo para Hinata esta Navidad

-Cla…cla.¡claro que no!- grito tartamudo y a paso lento pero decidido se acerco a la Hyuga - es muy fácil ¡datebayyo!... solo un besito y ya- afirmaba obteniendo una coloración aun mas rojiza

-siente eso Lee- comento tétricamente Tenten en el oído de Lee que pego un brinco del susto – son las maldiciones que llegan directo de la tumba de Neji..- afirmo moviendo sus manos de manera macabra y Lee solo pareció congelarse de miedo ante el comentario …- Neji?- afirmo temeroso volteando su espalda

0-0-0-

Si esto es un sueño.. desearía que jamás me despertaran pensé dichosa de verme en uno de esos bonitos escenarios de mi mente donde ..nadie había muerto , donde todos sonríen dichosos unos de otros ..

Un bello jardín donde las sakuras florecían dando nos un bello espectáculo en el que todo disfrutábamos de alegre picnic - ¡qué bello!- suspire dichosa - y respire una profunda bocanada de aire - ¿ te gusta Hinata-sama?- escuche a mi lado ..Causando unas lagrimas –¡Neji_nisan!- afirme tirando me a sus brazos - ¡es bueno tener te aquí!- dije mientras aspiraba su fragancia a cedro tan característica de el,..

-Hinata-sama usted ya no me necesita mas.- me dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba mi cabeza yo solo me abrace mas a el en respuesta - pero como enfrentare el mundo si no estás tu .. eres mi hermano , mi amigo quien me ayudo a crecer cuando Naruto-kun no estuvo con migo - hipee mientras mas y mas lagrimas recorrían mi rostro - la casa no es igual sin ti .. Lee y Tenten no son igual sin ti ….Yo no soy igual sin ti - tus caricias en mi cabeza perecieron detener se con este ultimo y con firmeza me sujetaste de los hombros para que te viera y me sonreíste como casi nunca hiciste en vida - Te he dejado a ti en mi lugar …. Porque jamás me arrepentiré de lo que hice por que se que tu tienes la fuerza para avanzar … por que se que cuando tambalees habrá alguien que te sostenga - yo solo mire sin comprender -¿Quién me sostendrá a mi? – pregunte con ingenuidad

El solo ensancho aun mas su sonrisa - esa respuesta tu la sabes bien- el escenario pareció cambiar de repente y pude sentir como poco a poco me soltaste para alejarte de mi - dile a Tenten y Lee que soy libre ..- dijiste mientras agitabas tu mano en forma de despedida – Neji a ¿Dónde vas? – grite algo asustada mientras trataba de seguirte con mis piernas temblorosas -A casa..- dijiste bajito y yo solo llore mientras detenía mis pasos ..sabia … no era necesario seguir te

-¡Hinata!- escuche asombra mi nombre y vire en busca del que me llamaba "tu sabes esa respuesta" sonó en mi cabeza cuando frente a mi lo contemple , su rubio cabello alborotado , su tres marcas en cada mejilla y sus ojos mas azules que el cielo mismo - ¿Naruto-kun? -

El solo me sonrió y extendió su mano hacia mi - vamos a casa..- y todo fue llenando se dé luz ante mis ojos ..

Mis ojos se abrieron con algo de pesadez sintiendo me aun en ese relajante sueño – ¡besa la! - escuche en gritos de la multitud y entonces mi vista se afianzo .. frente ami … un Naruto sumamente avergonzado acercaba su labios a los …¡Mios!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

-¡haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Naruto-kun, Hinata-san..-exclamo con una gotita en la frente Lee a ver el final de tan perfecta escena

o-o-o

-¿Y bien?- pregunto inquisitiva mente la menos de Hyugas al observar a su dulce hermana llegar totalmente inconsciente siendo cargada por Tenten y resaltando un enorme chicho en su frente – digamos que tu vimos algunos inconvenientes..- afirmo apenada Tenten – Vera Lee…- pero este no pareció escucharlo por se encontraba rodeado de cientos y cientos de amuletos de templo – ¡Por favor Neji no me maldigas !- gritaba inmerso en su propio mundo

o-o-o

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Stunade mientras observaba aun fulminada Naruto en la camilla de hospital con un enorme chichón en la frente

Kiba quien se encontraba alado mirando a su idiota amigo solo sonrió – solo digamos que mi **ship **todavía no se logro… el exceso de idiotez … lo arruino- comento rascándose la cabeza

Mientras con la otra mano sostenía una foto donde se observaba claramente como una Hinata se levantaba sorprendida golpeándose en la frente en el proceso a un avergonzado Naruto ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes…

"_Por que en esta vida el amor es algo que a veces llega sin que uno se dé cuenta "_

* * *

><p>Me creeria si les digo que este trabajo lleva un mes en mi compu XDD pero no lo habia acabado<p>

me creerían si les digo que XDD se busca novio con biblioteca igual esta terminada pero no la he subido XDD

he igual XDD el siguiente capitulo de alma de circuitos pero no lo he subido

XDD lose soy mala pero la idea es subir todos los trabajos de jalón este mes!

así que estén al pendiente!

no olviden regalar me un bonito review :3 si les gusto esta historia eso me ayudaría a continuar subiendo mis trabajos

Matanee!


End file.
